Frozen in Time
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Eliot thinks about the past he shared with Damien Moreau. Warnings inside.


I've wanted to write this for awhile and I like how it turned out. A little added darkness added for their relationship. ^_^ Yay!

Warning: Sex, masturbation, a little talk of murder, you know normal things.

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

* * *

" _Fuck," Eliot moaned his fingers flexing as he held the back of his lover neck._

 _A dark chuckle rumbled against his flesh as a third finger was slowly pressed into the hitter. Spreading his legs wider Eliot let his head roll to the side not focusing on anything but the feeling of the man above him._

 _They had fallen into bed as soon as they got back to the hotel and the man had been torturing him ever since. He had been brought so close to the edge over and over only to have that release taken away leaving him feeling a pained pleasure with every move they made._

 _It wasn't close to being the first time that they had been together, but the feelings he got never went away. He was the only person that knew exactly what to do to the hitter to get him to turn into a puddle of want and need._

 _Every touch that his lover made him feel like there was a fire under his skin. He was burning from the inside out and he loved every moment of it. It was as if all the self-control that he had vanished. Something that didn't bother him as much as it should._

 _Teeth scrapped over his collarbone before digging harshly into his shoulder. A shot of excitement ran through him when he realized that it was going to leave a mark. The other man always did love leaving bites and bruises when they were together._

 _His free hand gripped the sheets tightly enough to tear them while his lover continued down his body leaving red bite marks in his wake. They scrapped over his abs just hard enough for him to gasp for more._

" _Come on, Eliot," the man above him purred twisting the fingers inside of him teasingly, "You know you want to give in. The reward is always worth it, my pet. Just give in. Give in to me."_

"Damien!" Eliot called out jerking up in bed.

Panting heavily tired eyes darted around the room looking for something that wasn't there. His heart pounded in his chest as he flopped back on the bed biting back the emotions that were trying to take control of him.

It had been awhile since he had had a dream about his old boss and he had been glad about that. He wanted as much distance between them. If he never thought about Damien Moreau again it would been too soon.

He had known that there was a chance that his past would catch up to him, but he had still hoped that he had finally run far enough away. He should have known nowhere was far enough away from the crime lord.

Ever since he left Eliot had been doing everything he could come up with not to think about the man. He was the last person that the hitter ever wanted to see again. Somehow though he was still the first person that came to mind when he had time to himself.

No matter what he did he couldn't forget Damien. How his dark eyes could cut through someone as if he could see into their soul. How his fingers could trace over every inch of him leaving the most beautiful bruises. How his voice could make him weak at the knees with only a few words.

That had not been what Eliot expected when he was first told his job was to take down the other man. In truth he hadn't known much about him at all. The only thing he had been told was how much he was going to be paid when the job was over.

Getting close to Damien wasn't an easy thing to do. The only person that had ever been successful had been Eliot himself and that had taken more time than he liked to think about. The money would have been worth it though.

He could still remember that night perfectly. The garrote had been around Damien's throat. Then he did something that no one else had done before that. He calmly congratulated the hitter on a job well done.

That should have been the first clue that something was different about the man. No sane person was pleased that someone got close enough to kill them. They fought back or begged for their life, but they did not smile and congratulate their killer.

The man had even tilted his head back as if he was just giving into what was about to happen. It made absolutely no sense. For the first time in all of his career Eliot had actually hesitated before letting the wire go.

To this day he still wasn't sure what had stopped him from going through with the mission. He wasn't even sure if he regretted the decision as much as he should. All he knew was that he put his weapon down and listened to what the man had to say.

After that things progressed rather normal for the situation. He joined the army that Damien had surrounded himself with and quickly made his way to the top until he was the one training and running them all.

For awhile that had been his job. He trained the incoming people, not that there were many, and he gave out the orders that Damien wanted done. Except for the difficult jobs. Those ones were left for him and him alone.

As best he could explain it he was the man's right hand. He was the only person that met with the man every day. He was the only one that was able to get close to him without having guns pointed from everyone else.

Because of that it wasn't a surprise that he was the one that went with his boss on different meetings around the world. It made perfect since and Eliot wasn't the type of person to question his boss.

So he spent the next four months by the other man's side doing acting as body guard, personal assistant, chef, and whatever else came into Damien's mind. Never once did it occur to him that things were a little off.

At least not until the last day. Eliot had started to pack their things as soon as they woke up on the off chance that they had to make a hasty retreat. He himself didn't have many things so it wasn't long until he was in his boss's room putting his clothes away.

Damien had been in the shower at the time so he thought he had enough time to get everything ready. He was about halfway down when the water shut off and the door to the bathroom opened revealing a very wet and very naked Damien Moreau.

Eliot didn't have enough time to pretend that he hadn't been looking at the crime lord before he had the man pressed tightly against him. He could remember a voice telling him to push him away and go on with business, but he hadn't.

Instead he stood there as the soft, strong hands untucked his shirt before running under it. He looked over at Damien trying to figure out what was going on only to have a gentle kiss be pressed to his lips.

Eliot had no idea when it happened, but the trip went from him keeping his boss safe to him kissing his boss. It was still one of the best kisses that he had ever had. One that had him reaching down to wrap a hand around his hard cock as he got lost in images of that day.

Damien had pulled away from him not long after the kiss saying that they still had work to do. Truthfully, Eliot hadn't been completely sure that he was going to be able to keep his mind straight after what they had done.

He did though. He kept it together throughout the meeting more than happy that his boss had decided that he needed to be professional through out it as well. He wouldn't have made it if he had decided to tease him.

They got back to the hotel without any problems and Eliot had started checking the place to make sure they were fine. He got about as far as the bedroom when he came face to face with the other man.

There was something almost gentle in his eyes as he cupped the side of Eliot's face and pulled him into a kiss. He knew that he could have easily pulled away and left. Damien might have been his boss, but he wasn't stronger than him.

All of those thoughts were pushed out of his mind though when the crime lord stepped forward so they were pressed together. In that moment he let himself get lost in the feeling of the other man and he hadn't cared about it.

Spreading his legs a little a breathy gasp fell from his lips as he began to jerk off. It had been so long since he had shared a bed with the other man, but he could still feel every caress that he had been lucky enough to feel.

Damien was so much more than Eliot had thought he would be. He wasn't rough or emotionless or controlling. He loved to take his time trying to figure out exactly how to make his lover's body sing with pleasure.

He'd spend hours mouthing at a certain spot on the hitter because he knew just how much he loved the feeling. Hours went by with him working his fingers into the willing body drawing begs and pleas from him before he finally thrust into him.

Reaching further down Eliot let his finger press against his hole wishing that the other man was there. That he could feel his fingers or tongue or cock press into him. Stretching him in the most delicious ways.

"Damien," Eliot breathed spilling onto himself.

For a moment the hitter laid there basking in the boneless weight that he loved. Then he realized what he had done and a sick feeling sunk in. He was supposed to hate Damien. For everything that he had made Eliot do and everything that he himself continued to do.

There was a reason that he had left the man and he had to remember that. A part of him wanted nothing more than to throw some clothes and track the other man down. It wouldn't be difficult to find him again.

He couldn't do that though. Being with Dam… Moreau had turned him into a monster and he never wanted to go back to that feeling. He had to remember that or he was going to be lost again. He couldn't be lost again.

Taking a shaky breath he climbed out of bed and made his way into the bathroom to clean up. He wasn't going to be able to get anymore sleep that night. No, he was going to figure out a way to get Moreau locked away for good. Because that was what his team needed. And he needed his team.


End file.
